In computing, “diff” is a file comparison utility that outputs differences between two text files. Furthermore, the diff utility's output is also called a diff. In some situations, diff utilities can display differing section sub-parts between two text files or side-by-side differences between two text files. Conventional diff utilities, however, do not look inside the differing section sub-parts and determine which lines are similar in order to provide a more efficient diff display to a user. Rather, with conventional diff utilities, changes in a text line part are difficult to view because left and right lines are simply displayed next to one another in a horizontal or vertical alignment. Thus with conventional diff utilities, its not possible to highlight just a line's portion that is different from the other text file being compared. While conventional diff utilities can show intraline differences so long as the differences is a single line that changed in isolation, conventional diff utilities do not match up similar lines in the context of an entire block of differing lines. Consequently, developers cannot efficiently see intraline differences between two text files. This often causes problems, for example, because the conventional strategy does not highlight just a line's portion that has changed.